


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by AriesAscending



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And flirting with the Reader, And you make Cookies, Baking, But I wanna be sure lol, Cookies, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Papyrus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gaster Blaster AU, Gaster Blaster/Handplates au, Gen, Gift Fic, I love this big dork, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at flirting, Inspired by The Glitch, It's you and Paps, Paps can't keep his hands off you, Papyrus is smitten, Papyrus likes hugs, Papyrus purrs, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has no defined gender, Sorta Handplates?, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Tickles, Tickling, Watch your dang cookies darn it, and puns, but they're hinted at being feminine, i don't think this is T, like in Haze's story, napping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/AriesAscending
Summary: You and Papyrus bake cookies. Well, you attempt to back cookies, but Papyrus just won't let you go.(Gift fic for LazyRainDancer, because she's amazing and I love her work~)





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyRainDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/gifts).



> Hhhhhhello this is just a little fic I wanted to write for Haze's amazing "The Glitch". Her sneak peak for the bonus chapters made me wanna write something for one of them, and then I found this prompt and instantly thought of Rus, and then I just had to write it. I really love this big, cuddly goober, he's so sweet. ;>
> 
> Prompt: Person A is very ticklish. Even the slightest of touches can get them to start having a laughing fit. This kind of gets in the way when Person B is trying to be romantic and, for example, kisses Person A’s neck and collarbone and A is just dying of laughter. Instead of making out, B ends up just tickling the heck out of A until they’re both too tired to do anything except lay there and laugh at each other.

Papyrus’ house smells like cinnamon and emanates a warmth that never fails to relax you after a long day. You’re careful to slip your shoes off at the door as you call, “Papy, I’m here!” and rearrange the bags on your arms to take the weight off.  

He’s in front of you a moment later, a fond grin on his face as he leans forward and expertly retrieves the bag. In the same instance, he manages to sneak a kiss on your cheek, flustering you into lightly hitting his chest. He chuckles softly, pulling back a respectable distance and looking far too amused. “Sorry, sugar, but you’re way too  _ sweet  _ for goin’ out and gettin’ all the stuff. I told’ya I’d do it though, didn’t I?”

You offered him a warm smile, reaching out to set a hand on his arm. “Well, yeah, but I was out anyways, so I figured it made more sense. Besides…” Here you gave him a smirk to match his. “You were already  _ sweet enough  _ to invite me over to bake with you, so it was the least I could do.” Yeah, you were stealing his pun, but you were still learning how to pun, dang it!

An arm wraps around your waist, pulling you into his chest so he can nuzzle your hair adoringly. At the same time, he begins gently leading you into the kitchen. “Y’know I love  _ bakin’  _ you smile, sugar. I wouldn’t wanna  _ whisk  _ missing out on spending some quality time with ya’.”

He sets the bags down on the counter, grudgingly pulling his arm away from you so he can fish out all the ingredients. You’re quick to help him, stepping close enough so that your sleeves brush, and he gives you another fond grin you can’t help returning. Holding up the carton of eggs, you wink and say, “I wouldn’t wanna miss out on this  _ eggcelent  _ time together either.”

Papyrus snorts, reaching out to grab the container from you before you can drop it. “So we’re resorting to egg puns now, sugar? Don’t you think that’s a bit  _ eggstreme? _ ” He briefly directs his attention past you. “Mind grabbin’ the bowls? We’re gonna need a little one and a big one.”

“Of course!” you chirp, moving over to the cabinet where you know he keeps his bowls. He’s moved them down for you, which you appreciate, even if he lamented the chance to steal cuddles from you while trying to “assist you.” Like he wouldn’t find several other ways to cuddle you while you were in the kitchen. As you’re grabbing the bowls, you continue your earlier banter. “I guess egg puns aren’t all that they’re  _ cracked up  _ to be, huh?”

You bring the bowls back to him, and he chuckles as he reaches up to briefly run his hands through your hair. You lean into the touch as he teases, “You’re just tryin’ to  _ stir up  _ trouble, aren’t you, sugar?”

“What? Me? I would  _ never, _ ” you claim, resting a hand over your heart like he’s offended you. You give him an innocent smile. “I’m a perfect little angel.”

Papyrus brings some of your hair up, meeting your eyes unwaveringly as he kisses the locks and drawls, “Well, can’t argue with that.” He grins as you flush bright red and squeak, releasing your hair and pointing to the sink. “Go wash up,  _ Miss Innocent,  _ I’m gonna turn on the oven.”

Pouting, you do as you’re told, willing your blush away. He comes to join you a moment later, playfully trying to wash his hands over yours. Of course this leads to the two of you nudging each other away with your hips, laughing as your hands tangle under the faucet. He waits until your hands are firmly tied with his to lean over and kiss you again, right against your temple. You flush all over again, shooting him a dirty look as he chuckles and releases you. You do your best to avoid looking at him as you finish washing and step away from the sink.

While he’s busy, you go over the instructions you had printed out. No doubt Papyrus knows all this by heart, but  _ you  _ don’t, and you’d like to have some idea of what you’ll be doing ahead of time. It’s an incredibly easy process, but you know he’ll find some way to spice it up.

He steps back up to the counter eventually, and you two set to work. He helps you measure out the ingredients to begin with, and has you work on the wet ingredients while he mixes the dry stuff. You diligently begin mixing the batter, though it’s a bit harder than you thought it would be. Nevertheless, you power through it, determined to do it right.

Papyrus’ chuckle makes you pause briefly, giving him a curious look. He raises a brow ridge at your bowl pointedly. “You want some help there, sugar? Seems the dough is kickin’ your  _ buns. _ ”

You scowl, but it’s more out of embarrassment than any harsh feelings towards him. You really don’t want to have to admit defeat to a bowl of dough, but it really is kind of “kicking your buns,” as he so eloquently put it. Huffing, you let out a resigned, “Kinda.”

You sigh as he chuckles at your misfortune, but you don’t have much time to dwell on it, as he’s suddenly pressed against your back, chin on your shoulder as his hands slide down your arms to hold the whisk with you. You stiffen in surprise, and that dreaded blush of yours comes back to haunt you. “ _ Doughn’t  _ worry sugar, I  _ got your back.”  _

He doesn’t give you a chance to respond, instead gently guiding you into a firmer mixing pace. It’s much easier with him helping you, and you have to admit, his warmth at your back is rather relaxing. You find yourself leaning into him, which earns you a pleased hum from him as the hand overlapping yours on the bowl wraps around your waist instead. You keep the bowl steady, smiling softly as he rumbles against your back.

You have to briefly pull away from him to crack an egg into the mix and wash your hands once more, but he pulls you back to him the moment you wander close enough. This time, however, he’s using his magic to stir, so he simply hugs you and presses his face into the back of your head. You can feel his breath on your skin as he purrs- you still can’t believe he actually does that, it’s too cute- and gives you a little squeeze, like he can’t get close enough.

He also uses his magic to bring the dry ingredients over and mix them in, and you snort at him. “I can’t tell if you’re being more or less lazy doing this,” you comment drily, resting a hand over his.

“Both is good,” he murmurs, reaching up to gently brush the hair away from your neck. You squeak in surprise when he presses a sharp-toothed kiss into the nape of your neck, unable to hold back a giggle at the ticklish sensation. You can feel him smile against your skin as he does it again, prompting more giggles out of you as you try to get away.

“Paps, nooooo, that tickles,” you whine in between laughs, prying at his hands as he peppers the back of your neck with little kisses and nips that have you wriggling. 

Papyrus doesn’t listen to you, of course, because he’s rude that way. Instead, he chuckles and leans down, turning his attention to the rest of your neck. You all but shriek, your efforts to get away from him doubling as you start laughing harder. You can feel him laughing as well, blowing in your ear to make you shy away from him. You do your best to stem your laughter, but it does nothing as he continues his assault.

You finally manage to fend him off long enough to choke out “the cookies!” He pauses for a moment, letting you finally catch your breath, and turns you so his forehead rests on yours. “Not really concerned about the cookies right now, sugar. Your cute laugh is much more important.” A peck is placed on your nose, and you sputter as he grins at you triumphantly.

“But they’re gonna go bad!” you protest, placing your hands over his teeth in an attempt to deter him from any further kisses. You’re trying hard to staunch your grin, but judging by the gleam in his sockets, you don’t think it’s working.

Which he promptly proves by lidding his sockets and licking your hands, making you groan and pull your hands back quickly. He snickers at your disgusted expression and the way you wipe your hands off on his shirt. “Guess you got a point, sugar. Can’t let ‘em go  _ bad,  _ huh? Oh, and you better go wash your hands again,” he adds cheekily, beaming at you as you scowl at him.

You look pointedly down at his chest, reaching out to tug on his hands. When he doesn’t let go, you give him the sternest expression you can manage. It’s awful hard when he looks so darn pleased with himself- he’s way too cute to stay irritated with. You try anyways. “Paps, you gotta let me go first. Otherwise I can’t wash my hands.”

“Yeah you can.” He shuffles sideways, taking you with him, and you burst into giggles before you can help it, and dang it, he looks even more proud of himself as he stops in front of the sink. “See? Then I can just carry ya’ back. Easy.”

“Sweetie, you’re gonna have to let me go sometime,” you cajoled, framing his face with your hands. You got a kick out of how happy he looked when you did that, leaning into you and letting out another purr. With a snort, you used this opportunity to pull his hands off, much to his displeasure. “Paps, you can cuddle me after the cookies are done, okay? But for now we really have to finish baking them.”

He let out an exaggerated sigh, moving away reluctantly. “A’ight. But you owe me big time, sugar.” 

And of course he stole another kiss while he was leaving, because that’s just what he did, wasn’t it? You shook your head, fondly exasperated, and quickly finished up so you could help him roll out the cookies. He’d gotten a good headstart on them by the time you joined him, so you simply followed his lead, sidling in so you could bump shoulders while you worked. You knew from his smile that you’d made a good choice.

The rest of the process went by fairly smooth. You two talked and occasionally flirted back and forth, rolling out little balls and sticking them on the sheets to bake. Most of yours came out in different sizes or shaped a little weirdly, but Papyrus’ were all near-perfect. He consoled you when you complained about them, claiming they “had charm, just like you.” 

Of course you had to tease him about calling you weird shapes, and of course he’d stopped to lean in close enough for your noses to brush and rumble, “I’d like you no matter what shape ya’ made, sugar. You’re perfect as ya’ are.”

And of course you’d been quiet for a long time after that, trying to get rid of the red glow in your face while he chuckled smugly beside you.

Finally, Papyrus loaded up the trays, set the timer, and herded you over for another round of handwashing. Then he took your hand, tugging you into the living room, and before you had a chance to say anything, he had you in his lap on the couch, already cuddling the daylights out of you. You snorted, squirming slightly to settle more comfortably on his lap, and looped your arms around his neck as he pressed his face into your shoulder. You idly stroked his skull, leaning your head on his.

It was incredibly comforting, and after the long day you’d had, you were rather tired. Did you have time to take a short nap here before the cookies were done? Probably not if you didn’t want them to get burnt, but you were so tired, and the steady rise and fall of Pap’s chest as he purred into your skin was beginning to lull you to sleep.

A soft chuckle woke you, and he lifted his skull from your shoulder to give you a soft look. “You seem pretty tired, sugar. Wanna take a nap before the cookies are done?”

“You read my mind,” you admitted sheepishly. “I’m pretty beat after everything, and a nap sounds really nice right now… but I don’t want the cookies to burn.”

“Aw, don’t worry, we’ll hear the alarm,” he soothed, which you highly doubted, but he was already shifting onto his side, taking you with him. You sighed as he tucked you right under his chin, curling one arm over your side to pull you in and winding the other under your head as a pillow. His fingers slid into your hair, lightly scraping your scalp in just the way you liked. 

You let out a content noise, pressing your face into his throat. You gave the vertebrae a feather-light kiss, grinning as his grip on your waist tightened and another rumble reverberated through him. “Sleep well, Papy,” you whispered, curling your fingers into his sweater.

“Night, sugar,” he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on your crown as you drifted into unconsciousness.

(Neither of you heard the alarm go off, but you woke up when you smelled the burning cookies. Luckily they weren’t too bad, and you both ate a few before returning to the couch for more cuddles.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I kinda deviated from the prompt, but that was my inspiration. Hope everyone liked it~


End file.
